


Released

by AEM888



Series: Criminal AU [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS are kinda shit bags here, Crime AU, Drama, F/M, I gotta make someone bad guys okay, Romance, Violence, criminal, readers gonna shoot a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Released: [verb]:  allow or enable to escape from confinement; set free....This is a second part of a JB story I wrote and while I was stuck, bored, staring at a screen I had this small idea. And no, Bangtan ain’t your friends here.





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my Tumblr blog
> 
> Check it out: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

On the 8th month, you confessed to a man who was the leader of a gang of boys who had kidnapped you from your job at a bank.  Now, on the 12th month, almost exactly one year since your first abduction, you were getting taken again.  But instead of being taken from your boring job at your regular old bank, you were being taken from your hiding place you had chosen to stay in, out of sight of a job the boys were doing.  Maybe all of this could have been avoided if you stayed out of  _that_ room.

But you  _had_ to find out where that sound of shattered glass came from.  

* * *

 

The morning had started out as any other had for you the past few months.  You would be wearing your standard oversized shirt of one of the boys and a pair of shorts, if it wasn’t too warm for shorts that is.  Spring had just started and the winter chill hadn’t left yet, but the sun had started supplying it’s steadily growing warmth day after day.

You would feel that familiar weight on your waist of an arm draped around you with your head either lying on yet another arm, or a pillow.  You’d always move closer to the body in front or behind you, depending on the way you moved as your slept, and tried to sleep just a little longer.  When you felt the familiar kisses being placed on your neck from your partner, you’d groan at your distaste from being awake and your wanting to fall back asleep, always making him chuckle.

“We have to get up.”  His tired, low, husky voice would whisper just barely into your ear, missing a few syllables as his sleepy state hadn’t let him fully remember how to speak. If your back was to him, your twist your body and always tuck your head underneath his chin and move your legs so that your knees lock with his, all while never once opening your eyes.  He was warm, always so warm, and it brought so much comfort to you that you couldn’t even describe it.  

“Y/N.. come on now.  The boys will come barging in here if we don’t get up.”  He would be running his finger through your hair, snagging on the tangles you acquired over night and watched as you would wince when he snagged a particularly strong one, just before kissing your head as a silent apology. This is when you would crack open your eyes and move to tilt your head up and untuck yourself from under his chin.

“Sometimes I wonder why you put up with them.”  You’d all but whine to him, wanting to sleep more.  He’d chuckle at you, and put a kiss on your forehead; the kiss would change from day to day, one day your cheek, the next your nose, etc.

“They’re like my brothers.  I can’t just not put up with them.”  

“More like their your children. They act like your their father.”  He’d chuckle again at you, your morning state was never very nice.  One time, you had been woken up by Jackson, who had burst into your room when he heard from Bambam that you liked JB.  JB hadn’t seen you move so quickly.  You had torn yourself from the bed, and him since you had already become a couple, and chased the muscular man down.  

Through rooms, along the second floor railings, the staircases, and even around the rooftop.  When JB had gotten himself out of bed, still wearing nothing but his sweats and his messy bed hair, he watched as you were literally dragging Jackson by the back of his tank top.  He was still on his feet as you lightly choked him with the thin fabric, and made him quickly and clumsily step backwards to keep up with your rapid, angry stomps.  

He watched as you all but threw him on the couch and sternly told him to stay put while you started screaming for Bambam, who had just walked into the room in his t-shirt and shorts.  He looked at you, practically steaming in rage, and then to Jackson who gestured silently behind you to the boy to run while he could.  

Bambam had pretty much figured out the entire scenario, just from the way you seemed so angry, the way Jackson was pretty terrified and didn’t dare move an inch and how JB just watched the first floor in amusement, leaning on the railing on the second floor, watching it all go down. He opened his mouth and motioned for you to calm down with his hands in front of him; but as you charged at him, he let out a high-pitched squeal and bolted in the opposite direction.  

Jinyoung, who had been woken up by all the noise, stood next to JB, watching as you chased the young boy around and Jackson remained staring directly in front of him, still afraid to do anything.

“What the hell is going on?”  He grumbled as JB just looked at him, a smirk on his face.  “Well, it’s been a while since you had that look.  What, Y/N finally tell you she’s got it hard for you?” He made a smirk of his own when JB shook his head and rolled his eyes.  Jinyoung had been telling him for a while, ever since JB told him he liked you, that you had a thing for him too.  But the damn leader was too resilient and didn’t want to get his hopes up.  

“Wanna put a bet on what’s going on?”  JB knew it wouldn’t take much for him to figure out the entire situation, but it wasn’t really worth it.  He just shook his head and leaned on the railing, watching as you finally got to Bambam, kicked his feet from under him and pinned him to the ground on his chest, both of your knees firmly sat in the middle of his back as you held one arm behind him.  

“Why did she even consider confiding in Bambam?  I mean, I guess she was smart for not telling Jackson right off the bat, but really?  Bambam?  I would have gone to me or Mark if I were in her place.”  JB looked at him, a brow raised.

“But, if she came to you, you’d just give her shit over it.”  His friend shrugged.

“Small price to pay for finally getting two incompetent fools to finally give in to desire and fu-,” his sentence was cut off from the shrill, high pitched cry of Bambam as you took his arm and dragged his body on the ground to the couch next to Jackson.  The two clung to each other and shook, almost like cartoon characters as you crossed your arms and glared down at them.

If you hadn’t been so terrifying, they would have thought you to be cute in your oversized clothes.  You tapped your foot on the ground as you moved your gaze to glare at Jackson, then to Bambam.  Mark, who was in the kitchen, had started making breakfast, as he knew that he was in the clear from whatever pain you were about to whip up.  Maybe a bit of food would calm you down, you did like Mark’s cooking after all.  

“Well, start explaining.”  You had demanded but the boys were silent for a moments, trying to telepathically ask who would start talking first.  When a few seconds of silence passed, you grew more impatient and lifted your foot to harshly slam into the cushions of the couch, between the legs of Jackson, impling that if he wanted to keep that thing between his legs, he’d start talking.

“Bam was the one who told me!”  Bambam let out a sound of betrayal as you rolled your eyes.

“Well, no shit, really?  I don’t know who else I decided to seek help from, a horrible decision I realize now.”  You shifted to barely blare at Bam who visibly jumped at your gaze.

“I didn’t want to!  When I came back to my room, Jackson kept asking me what we talked about.  He was like a broken record and he wouldn’t shut up!”  Jackson gasped.

“I was NOT a broken record!”

“You wouldn’t leave me alone!”

“I was curious and you wouldn’t tell me!”

“I was a secret for a reason!”

“Yeah, but-”

“ENOUGH!” You had sounded your booming voice, effectively shutting them up with small ‘yes ma’am’s falling from their whimpering voices.  You moved your foot back to the ground and closed your eyes, rubbing at your temples at the strong oncoming headache you had forming.  You then felt a soft had on the nape of your neck, rubbing it slightly as you turned to see JB smiling down at you, in both endearment and comfort.  He had, at sometime, moved to the first floor.  As amused as he was, he knew you’d get a headache from all of this and just worsen your mood.

“Let’s just let them off the hook if they apologize, okay?”  His smile and his soft voice soothing your pounding head made you roll your eyes; you couldn’t say no to him. You looked to the two on the couch as they looked at each other and then moved to the ground, bowing to you and apologizing sincerely. Maybe you were a bit harsh no that you had time to calm down a fraction.  

“Yeah, fine, it’s okay.  Just get up and go help with breakfast.”  You huffed out as the two rose and offered you a small hug each, which you returned with a small smile before they ran off.  You sighed as JB placed a small kiss to your temple.  

“I never even got to say a proper good morning.”  You chuckled at his playful tone as you rolled your neck, his hand still massaging it.  

“Good morning to you too.”  The two of your were then approached by a smiling Youngjae, a closed fist holding something in his palm, and a glass of water.  “Youngjae?” He opened his fist to reveal two small pills.

“You were yelling a lot and moving really fast right after waking up.  I’m sure your head must hurt, so I brought you some medicine and water.”  You wanted to hug him, he was seriously the softest person here, you sometimes forgot he was a criminal hacker, notorious for his undercover work. You took the glass and the medicine and took it, huffing out a breath when the water pushed the pills down your throat.

“Thanks.”  He nodded.

“They should kick in soon, just don’t overexert yourself again and soon your headache will be long gone.”  You nodded as he moved to the kitchen, muttering to himself on how he needed to fill up Cocoa’s, the dog JB had brought home to him, food and water dish.

JB still remembers that morning every now and again to give himself a good laugh.  Because of that one morning, he’s come up with his way of waking you that wouldn’t result in a serious pounding. Like now, as he kissed at your forehead and rubbed at your back for you to get up with him, which you did do.  

The two of you left the room, JB waking in front of you as you trudged behind, still tired and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.  Jb always tried to be the first one awake, along with you, so that things could get done without the loudness that is the rest of the boys.  However, sometimes Jinyoung would surprise them and be awake already, sitting in the coffee drinking coffee, like today.  

“You’re up early.”  JB spoke to him as Jinyoung looked at you over the rim of his mug. He pointed his pinky out in your direction, watching as you took a seat at the table, supporting your cheek in your palm.

“So is she.”  You mockingly chuckled at him as you then followed it with a hiss.  He just scoffed and took another sip of his hot beverage as JB loitered around in the fridge.  Normally when Jinyoung was awake, you and he would make breakfast as Jb had the liberty of waking everyone up; but he decided that it’d be a fend for yourself morning and they can get up when they wanted.  

“Babe, you want breakfast,” JB spoke as he looked in the fridge.  

“I’m fine thanks,” replied Jinyoung in a teasing voice, making JB nearly fall into the cool appliance.  He looked over his shoulder to see you throwing something that was on the table at Jinyoung while he just chuckled and continued to drink his coffee.  JB then looked at you, while you made eye contact.

“Do you want anything?” He asked with a smile, earning a grin from Jinyoung who was deciding if he wanted to answer again.  You glared at Jinyoung before you sighed and shook your head.

“No, I’m not hungry yet.”  JB nodded and pulled out a bottle of water.  He walked the table and put it in front of you.

“Hungry or not, at least drink some water.” He placed a kiss on your cheek before his phone vibrated in his pocket.  Pulling it out, he furrowed at the number while you paused mid-drink. He looked at Jinyoung who had sat down his coffee mug and moved to slightly hang off the chair he was on. “Wake them up.”  

“Roger that.”  Jinyoung got up and raced upstairs as JB turned to you and put a hand on your shoulder.  

“I have business.  Stay here and wake up a bit yeah?  We’ll just be in the meeting room.”  There was one room in the base that was completely off limits to you.  It was specifically used for when the boys had plans for a job or had work to plan out on their own.  You never knew what was in there, and it was slightly eating away at you, but all you did when JB told you was nod.  You’d always nod, not letting him know of your curiosity.

“Go work then.”  You offered a small smile when he squeezed your shoulder a bit before walking off and into the room at the far end of the first floor.  Soon after, the boys came filing down one by one after Jinyoung.  

“He already in there?”  Jinyoung would call to you and you’d just call back.

“Yup.”  Once Jinyoung was gone, down came Youngjae and Mark, Yugyeom, then Jackson and Bambam trailing behind.  All of them disappearing into that one room you’re not allowed in, that one room that always made you remember that your family of 7 boys were a pack of criminals.  A pack of criminals who, a year ago, kidnapped you.  

You had put your past behind you by now, but it was always a trip when you were thrown back into the reality of what the boys have done, will do, or what they’re capable of.  Jinyoung and Mark could shot a man dead in the head without batting an eye, Jackson could break someone’s arms without hesitation, Bambam wouldn’t flinch if he got into a knife fight with someone, Yugyeom could easily brawl with someone and beat them within an inch of their life bare handed and Youngjae would easily hack into anything he wished, spying, tracking and sabotaging anything electronic based.  

Then there was JB.  He wasn’t just the leader because of his age, he was the leader because of his skill.  He was the one who trained Jinyoung on the ways of guns, who in turn trained Mark, he’s the one who motivated Jackson and Yugyeom to use their strengths, he showed Youngjae a path he could take that didn’t get blood stained on his hands, and he helped Bambam find his potential when he was lost.  

He wasn’t just a leader, he helped his team find their way, and with that, they were loyal to him.  Sure, they had their spats, but what family didn’t?  JB was manipulative, he was able to get into someone’s head, make them act the way that he wanted, he was clever, sly and had connections through blackmail he held above people’s head.  He didn’t have a weakness, or at least you didn’t see one, but he knew he had at least two weaknesses.  

His team and you.  

His fear of losing one of his brothers and his fear of ever losing you haunted him.  It’d keep him up some nights, what would he do if something happened that he didn’t prepare for, something he didn’t know how to work with, something that resulted in losing someone for good?  He didn’t know, and that terrified him.  That was why he never let you in that room, if you stepped in that room, you’d have to stop sitting on the border of criminal or innocent.

If you walked in that room, you’d be considered a full blooded criminal.  

Too many secrets and missions lay in that room.  Too many things that keep him on constant alert, too many dangerous threats.  He wouldn’t let you in, no matter what and he hoped you would never try and come in.  

They were in the room all morning, and when you had finished your water, you refilled it before putting it back in the fridge and turned to the door across the main floor.  Metal and bare, tucked in a corner.  You didn’t even know how big the room was, let alone what was inside.  You silently toed over to the door and stood beside the door frame, letting your curiosity get the best of you, hoping to catch a bit of conversation.

You jumped as you head the clattered of a chair hit the ground, after what you guessed was someone kicking it.  What was going on in there?

“How did they even find out?!”  The voice was Mark’s.  Mark didn’t raise his voice often, he was more soft spoken and was quiet.  So listening to his shout wasn’t a good sign to you. The boys tried to calm him down, while he just shouted at them.  “Get your hands off me!  Jaebum, what are we going to do?”  Mark was older than Jaebum, but never acted like it.

There was silence before there was a sound of footsteps getting closer to the door.  You pushed off the wall, bolting to the stairs and skipping up them before shutting yourself in the bathroom.  You didn’t have a story, but you were too anxious right now to go back out and act like nothing had happened.  

You head the sound of someone kicking something down stairs and shouting curses at nothing, and that someone was JB.  Whatever they were talking about, it wasn’t good, far from it.  As nothing they talk about in that room is good, but this seemed worse than the other times.  So, with a strong intent on not going out there, you started stripping yourself of your clothes to take a shower.  

When you had peeled off your clothes, remaining only in your underwear, you jumped at the sudden knock at the door.

“Y/N? Are you in there?”  It was JB.

“Yeah, I’m going to take a shower.  Hold on.”  You slipped your shirt back on and opened the door, revealing a distraught looking JB.  He sighed when you appeared in front of him, almost relaxing.  “You okay?”  You’d ask him, as if you didn’t over hear part of their meeting.  

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just checking on you.”  He moved his hand to pass through your hair again before he pulled you to him, holding you to his chest around your shoulders.  He buried his face in your neck, his nose trailing around the crook of your shoulder.  You rubbed on his back as you held you tight enough to break you to your toes, heels lifting off the ground.  

“Are you sure you’re okay?  I can let you shower first, you seem so stressed.”  Your brow furrowed in concern as he shook his head.  

“Some new information we received just shook me up.  It was from another unit, like us, and they just found something out about us.”  It worried you when he spoke like this.  “It scares me and I don’t know what to do.”  He shook in your arms as you pulled him into the bathroom with you and shut the door with your foot.  

Now he held you in piracy and you felt him continue to tremble in fear.  Whatever it was that had him shaken, it genuinely terrified you.  You could guarantee that if JB looked down the barrel of a gun pushed again his eyes, he wouldn’t do anything be remain completely calm, but now he was holding you and trembling in cold, solid fear.  Fear about something you had no clue about.  He was scared and at a loss for what to do, and you had no idea how you could even begin to help him.

So, you just decided to hold him.   

You stroked his head, rubbed his back and would talk to him softly about anything and everything you could think of that might calm him down.  You had even pulled at the hem of his sweats, as all morning he hadn’t been wearing a shirt as he came straight from bed.  

“You should shower, it’ll help calm you down, okay?”  You pulled away from him as you cupped his cheeks, pushing his head to look at you.  His arms were still loosely linked around your waist, dropping from your shoulders.

“You calm me down.”  You shook your head in amusement of his childishness.  

“Then I’ll shower with you, deal?”  He only nodded as you removed your clothes like before and he rid himself of his own.  You had seem each bare before, and so when you entered the shower, nothing happened but you mission to calm him down.  

You’d stand on the side of the tub, balancing to wash his hair because of his height, and you’d help release the tension and knots in his back with subs of soap and rubbing it into his skin.  In turn, he’d wash your own hair and back for you and even when everything was clean and done, he still just hold you.  He held you under the water to his chest, the warm water hitting your back slowly turning chilled.

“JB, we should get out or else we’ll use all the hot water.  I don’t want to hear Youngjae whine from a cold shower all through the base again.”  JB managed to crack a small chuckle at the memory of the whines from Youngjae when he was the last to shower one morning with a balls freezing shower.  “There’s a smile.  Now, let’s get out and get dressed, yeah?”  He nodded as the water was turned off and you stepped out to grab him and yourself a towel.

“We’ll have to go to the room in towels, I didn’t bring extra clothes and neither did you.”  You smiled at him as he wrapped it around his waist, you wrapping your own around your chest.  You left the bathroom, telling JB to head to the room while you scanned the downstairs for Youngjae, who was sitting on the ground, playing with Cocoa, an almost sad smile on his face.

“Youngjae!”  You shouted to him, resulting in him snapped his head up to you. He nearly turned tomato red seeing you in only a towel and still wet from the shower.  “Go ahead and take a shower before the other boys do, okay?”  He nodded as he smiled at you, his normal radiance showing again and the sadness from before gone.  Maybe you just imagined it?

When went to the shared room of your’s and JB’s while you two began changing.  You watched as he picked out clothes to wear, and you knew he’d be leaving today.  

He chose a long sleeved black turtle neck that clung to his torso and exposed his muscles along with black cargo pants with pockets and slips along the pant leg.  You watched as he pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from one of his drawers and socks with a black cap and mask.  

You had just put on a pair of ripped jeans, an a long sleeved shirt that was just one size too big.  You didn’t bother with your hair and wore a pair of black socks, as brighter colors tended to be easily dirtied.  You watched as he sat on the bed and pulled on his socks, walking over to him and rubbed his shoulder.  He looked to you as he sighed.

“You’re going out to work today, aren’t you?”  He nodded.  

“I’m sorry.  I really, really don’t want to.  Not today.”  He looked at the ground as you shook your head and moved to rub the back of his stiff neck.  

“Hey, it’ll be okay.  I’ll be here when you get back.  Are all the boys going?”  He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a big deal, this job.  I have to take all of them.” You nodded in understanding.

“Just be safe.  I’ll go down and make some food for you guys before you leave, it’s not good if you do your job hungry.  Plus, I’m sure Yugyeom will just whine the entire way there if he’d not fed.”  You smiled to him, trying to reassure him.  He took your hand and ran his fingers over your knuckles, happy for you trying to make him smile.  He nodded at you.

“If you would, that’d be great.  Thank you.”  You nodded to him, a big smile on your face.

“It’s no problem at all!”  With a quick kiss to his cheek, you ran out of the room and down the stairs to start doing whatever in the kitchen.  He watched your back until you turned out of his sight and his thoughts consumed him again.  

“How did they find out that you were with me?”  

* * *

 

After all the boys had showered and gotten dressed, they all greeted you in their normal ways and sat to eat the food you had made them. It wasn’t anything big, since you were short on time, but anything was better than nothing.  One by one they finished their plates and piled them into the sink where you said that you’d get to it later.  

You watched as they armed themselves with their weapons of choice and geared up with communication wires and hid themselves in caps and masks; a few even putting on sunglasses, one of which being Youngjae.  He didn’t want his entire face known to where ever they were going.  He was a secret infamous hacker after all.  

They had moved all their equipment out to their van as JB stayed with you for a moment more.  He just stood in front of you, his hand holding yours as Jinyoung called from the van that they had to go.  He just looked at you, something clouding his usually strong gaze.  You just smiled at him.

“Come home safe.  I’ll be waiting, okay?”  

“Promise?”

“I promise.”  He squeezed your hand before he dropped it and ran to the van and you watched it pull out, seeing the boys waving out the windows before it was out of sight.  You straightened up the base, getting laundry sorted out and what not, they’re more or less need to wash their clothes when they got back; safety purposese and all. It was 20 minutes after they left when you started the dishes.  It was silent, save for the sound of the water faucet, when you heard a rather loud sound of glass being shattered in another room.  

You jumped as you turned and looked around.  You definitely knew where it came from, but part of you was scared to check it out.  But you had to check to see what had caused the sound, even if it did come from the meeting room. She knew he shouldn’t go in, but as she crossed the room to the door, she tightly held a plate in her hand.  If anything, she could just hit someone or whatever caused the sound with it.  

He slowly turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, a strange gush of wind hitting her face as she did so.  She stepped inside and looked around.  There was a large wooden table with all sorts of papers and files on it, a bulletin board with a large map and tacks with string connecting them.  Pictures of faces all over the board is what caught your attention.  

You walked over to the board and looked at them. There were 7 photographs of different men with labels over each one.  The positions were nearly the same as your group of boys.  Hackers, gunsmen, combat specialists and the leader.  There was a large, bolded label beneath the photos label ‘Bangtan’, so you assumed that’s what their little group was called.

“Are these the people JB was worried about?”  You looked them over for a brief second more before you decided to look for reason you came in here.  The sound of breaking glass.  

Looking around, the only think you saw was towards the ceiling, a small horizontal window was shattered.  Maybe an animal had thrown a rock at it or something?  You tried to ignore the fact that everything you tried to think it was, was probably wrong.  The window was large enough for a person to slip through and with all the tree outside, it wouldn’t be hard to get in.  

You felt your breath start to quicken as you took a few steps back, ready to leave the room.  You turned to leave, but screamed and dropped your plate as you saw a small, quick black figure rush at you from a corner they had been hiding it. 

They pushed you against the table, your back pushing against the top if it, making papers fly off the tabletop and others to crumple under you.  Your toes brushed the ground as the person pinned your neck down.  You kicked with your legs, tried to pry who ever this was off you while you tried in a blind panic to pry their arms off your neck; your nails leaving scratches on their wrists.  

“Sorry ‘bout this.”  Was all the person said before your blurry vision caught sight of one of his arms lifting up, holding something that looked to be the shape of a pistol, before harshly slamming it’s end into your head, knocking you, completely and utterly, unconscious.  

When your squirming stopped and your body fell limp, the person who was holding you let go over your neck and your body pulling you down off the table to collapse onto the floor.  The person looked at their wrists with small kitten like scratches and red, raised flesh at your attempts of freedom and seethed.  

The person was a man, and he was dressed in all black, as most people tended to do when they did something like this.  HIs shirt clung to him as it’s sleeves only came down to barely pass his elbows.  He wore a watch and black pants with boots.  His white hair peeked out from under his beanie and his covered his face with a mask.  

He pulled a small polaroid camera from a pouch he had attached to his right leg and quickly snapped a picture of your unconscious body on the floor.  He set the camera on the table after pulling the photo and waited for it to appear.  He moved your head as he knelt to your body and examined the wound he gave you.  

Blood still slowly oozed down the side of your face as your eyes were shut, lips parted slightly.  You’d live, but you’d wake up with a headache, that’s for sure.  He had no choice in the matter though, you made it impossible for him to work if you were still conscious.  He had a job to do after all.  He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he stood up and answered the call, knowing it was from his own boss.  

“You get her yet?”  The voice spoke into the phone.  The man looked down to you and he nudged you with his foot slightly, ensuring you were out cold.  

“Yeah, I got her.  Tore up my wrists though, bitch.” He muttered under his breath.

“Get her back here ASAP Suga, we don’t have a lot of time left.”  He nodded.

“Will do.”  Suga ended the call and noticed as the picture of you laying unceremoniously on the ground had fully cured.  He took a mark from his pouch the camera was in and wrote at the bottom of the photo before he picked your body up, and left through the front door so casually it was almost sickening, before he piled your body in the backseat of a car and then took off; leaving both the camera and photo behind for your little group to find later.

The game has officially begun.

* * *

 

“Y/N!”  JB had stormed into the base that afternoon, after his mission had turned out to be a busy.  A false lead someone had lead him into and the sinking pit in his stomach, known as fear, only heightened when he realized it. The boys had raced in after him, all clearly panicked along with their leader.

“I’ll check upstairs, Bam, you take the roof.”  Yugyeom called to Bambam.

“Roger that.”  Jinyoung ran out the back of the building while Mark and Jackson covered the outside.  Youngjae searched around the first floor with JB, who was in the kitchen right now.  The sink had still been filled with dishes from the morning while the water was still running.  The sink hadn’t been stopped thankfully, but it was odd to him.  You wouldn’t just leave things off and unfinished like this.  

“JB!” He snapped to when he heard Youngjae’s panic laced voice.  He moved to see the younger boy in the entrance to the meeting room.  “The door was open….”  JB raced in the room, and saw the shattered glass on the floor as well as the small spots of, now dried, blood on the ground.  He walked around to the table where some papers were scattered around, but more than anything, walked towards the camera that he knew wasn’t his.  

He saw the corner of a hidden photograph under the camera as he slid it out to look at it.  His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he gripping his fists tightly, his short nails digging into his palms. “WE GOT THE PRINCESS,” was what was written on the bottom of the photo. His face began to burn in rage as he grabbed the camera, and with strong, pure rage, he flung it against the bulletin board at the group of photos; at Bangtan.  

“God- fucking- Dammit!”  Youngjae jumped and moved out of the way as his leader stormed past him, and up the stairs only to slam the door to his room, shutting himself in there.  Jinyoung had watched him and made his way to the meeting room where Youngjae looked like he was ready to cry at the photo he was holding.  Youngjae looked at Jinyoung, sorrow in his eyes.  

“Jinyoung…”  He raced to the younger boy and pulled his head to rest on his shoulder.  “They took her…” He let out small sobs as Jinyoung took the photo and felt his own anger build up.  He told Youngjae to go sit on the couch as he got the rest of the boys.  Jinyoung passed around the photo to show the boys. There were mixed reactions.  Yugyeom had reacted the same as Youngjae with his tears and fear of your abduction, Bambam was just as anger as Jinyoung was and was just shouting about how something needed to be done and Jackson was, for once, speechless.  He couldn’t process that fact that you weren’t here.  

“Those psychopaths took Y/N, we have to go get her before they go and go God knows what!”  Bambam’s face was red, all his blood rushing to his head and his breath quickening with his panic mixed cocktail that is the emotion of fear.  

“We all know this, but we can’t just go in guns blazing you idiot.”  Jinyoung was trying to be the voice of reason, as their leader was currently probably having a breakdown of his own.

“Why not?!”  Jinyoung slammed his hand on the table.

“They already hurt her once, we don’t think things out Y/N will fucking die!  Any more stupid ass questions?!”  His temper flared and entitled silence.  Yugyeom looked up at the second floor, looking at the shut door of the shared room.

“JB, is he okay?”  

“I doubt it,” Jackson whispered.  “If my girlfriend just got kidnapped from the place she called home while I was out on a job, that turned out to be a fake, I’d be in the same position.” Everyone looked anywhere they could, to try to get their minds focused, but nothing helped.  Youngjae wouldn’t smile, all he did was frown and cry, not even when Cocoa, who had been spooked near to death, climbed on his lap, all he did was cry.  

“I’ll go talk to him.”  Mark had stood from where he sat.  “If we need to get things moving, we need him.  He’s is complete distress right now, and if he stays this way, we might as well kiss Y/N goodbye.  Without a leader who can properly get us started in the right direction, Y/N is as good as dead.”  

“Don’t say that!”  Bambam shouted at his senior.  Mark didn’t find it offensive or rude, everyone is on edge right now.

“It’s the worst case scenario, but a scenario we still need to be aware of.”  His blunt reply just earned a frustrated groan from Bambam.  Yugyeom had gotten off the couch and moved Bambam to come outside with him, so he can calm down.  Yugyeom had the best calming effect on Bambam, they were best friends, so it was the best course of action.  Jinyoung looked at Mark who started towards the stairs.

“Take care of him.”  Mark waved in confirmation at Jinyoung.

“Consider it done.”  He moved up the stairs and soon disappeared into the room. 

JB had practically tore the room apart.  The blankets from the bed had been disheveled and pulled off, books and items from shelves were on the floor in unorganized, messy patterns and the chair that sat at the desk in the corner of the room was clear across the room on the ground, below a hole in the wall that clearly indicated JB had chucked the chair in rage.  

The said man himself, sat at the end of his bed with his knees up, on the floor, and his elbows rests on his knees, pushing his palms into his face.  His fingers slightly pulled angry at his bangs that were pushed out of his face as his deep breaths were shown in his heavily rising and falling shoulders.  Mark moved to sit beside the leader and lazily through his arms over his knees, his hand dangling in front of him as he looked around the mess of the room again.  

“You really did a number on his room.”  Mark all but muttered as he took in a quick breath through his nose and tapped his feet on the ground, not sure where to start talking.  He said he’d talk and help, but he had no idea how to do that.

“Why didn’t I notice the flaws in that stupid fake lead. Why didn’t I ignore it.”  Mark looked at JB as he watched his jawline move with his words, not really able to see his face, let alone his mouth.  His words were slightly muffled, his hands causing the issue.  “If I had done a better fucking job, Y/N would still- she’d still-”

“You’re acting like she’s already dead.”  Mark’s blunt, nonchalant reply irked JB.  He moved his hand to glared out of the corner of his eye at the older man.  “Yes, things are shitty, we took a bad lead and now Y/N is gone, but it could be worse.”  JB sprung from his fetal like position and grabbed the collar of Mark’s shirt.

“How could this be worse?!  We were played, juped and Y/N, my fucking girlfriend, has been taken by a group of 7 pieces of horseshit who had lead us on in the first place!”  Mark grabbed JB’s wrist, and kicked his gut, pushing the man off him and pinned him to the ground.

“You wanna know how it could be worse Jaebum?  Let me tell you.”  His grip on JB was firm, not allowing him to move.  Mark didn’t intend one a brawl, but if that’s what it took to snap him out of it, then that’s what he’d do.  “We could have come back to see Y/N’s body, cold and dead on the floor, but we didn’t.  She could have been murdered and left for us to find, but she wasn’t.  She’s still alive out there, and we just need to find her.  You act like you’ve already lost and you haven’t even started trying yet!  If you really care about your fucking girlfriend, if you care about Y/N at all, you’ll stop giving up before trying and actually give a damn!”

Mark throw a spontaneous punch at JB’s right cheek, finally giving the last push he needed to come out of his blinded rage.  JB’s mind had cleared, just a small hole thanks to Mark.  He just lay on the floor now, not moving and not looking back at Mark.  He just kept his head turned as he thought.  He thought about you, how he missed you, how he wanted you back and how he would go through hell to get you back.  

“Are you finally ready to start getting to work, or do you need another reminder.” Mark drew his fist back slightly as JB turned to finally look at the man above him.  His were still angry, but not they were more than that.  They were focused, determined, ready to fight.  Mark smirked at him.

“I think I’ll go without that second strike.  One is plenty.” Mark dryly chuckled as he got off him and grabbed his arm, pulling JB to his feet along with himself.  

“What a shame, I had a second one all ready to go.”  JB smirked at him as he left the room, Mark behind him. He was greeted with the mixed faces of his team on the first floor again before he looked at each of them.  Each face morphed into a face of determination, ready to fight, when JB seemed to be ready to lead them.  

“You have a plan?”  Jinyoung asked JB.  He looked at his watch before he mentally took into account his ammunition in the van right now.

“Yes.  Meeting room, right now.  We’re getting Y/N back.”  The boys sprung off the couch and chairs and ran to the room, ready to work when Mark patted JB’s shoulder.

“Lead us to our princess, or great Leader. I don’t want to be stuck with a bunch of guys again.  How lame would that be.”  He walked past JB and into the room, where the rest were waiting on him, calling at him to hurry up so they could start.  He wasn’t alone, he had a family, and with their help, he’d get you back.  No matter what he had to go through.

* * *

 

When you slowly started coming to, your head pounded and your eyesight was blurred.  Blinking several times in hopes that it would clear up, you lifted your head from it’s dropped position, neck biting with a dull pain.  You looked around, you were in an unfamiliar room, a table in the corner with a lamp and an old, dusty cot that looks like no one had laid in it for years.  It was dark and devoid of windows and it had a tangent, musty smell of stagnant air.  

After scoping where you were, you had tried to move your body and quickly found you were bound to a chair.  Bound with a harsh, splintering rope, you were happy to have long sleeves on, because it was your sleeves that was keeping your skin from taking on the harsh texture full on. Your ankles were also bound, just as your wrists and you finally got a hold of yourself to realize that you were also gagged.  A thick piece of cloth was tied around your head, no doubt the knot at the back tangled with your hair as you breathed harshly through your nose.  

The chair you sat in was fastened to the ground, so even if you had the strength to try and move the chair with yourself, you had zero chance of doing so.  You could feel the dried blood, caked and crusted on the side of your face as you mouth tasted like iron.  Your mind started to whirl into overdrive as the door, at the front of the room, clicked with the sound of unlocking and was soon pushed open.  

You winced, squinting your eyes as the light from the outside flooded the room and seemed to attach your vision.  You blinked a few times, eyes still narrow and saw a two figures in the doorway.  One was smaller, slimmer, while the other stood taller and seemed more wide shouldered.  You stared at the smaller one, recognizing their body size and shape, and deemed that they were the one who brought you into this mess.  

He was the one who had knocked you unconscious with the blunt end of a gun and dragged your body out of your home.  He was the one who kidnapped you.  

“Well, you’re awake much sooner than expected,” the taller man spoke.  You only shot him a glare, with your mouth gagged, you couldn’t speak.  Your body tensed as he walked towards you and grabbed the gag, pulling it down, out of your mouth and now around your neck.  You hissed as the knot at the back of your head pulled strands of your hair.  

“You really don’t know how to treat a woman do you.”  You seethed out at the man in front of you.  “Short stuff over there proved that already, thanks to him, I have a nice little gash on my head.”  The smaller man jumped to as he approached you.

“You left me no choice, you were squirming around way too much and I had a job to do.”  

“Yes, because I was going to willingly let myself walk off with some stranger who is more than likely just as criminally active as the place he decided to break into. Oh, and by the way, for future reference, if you wanna be sneaky, don’t break a window in a room that leads to the main area were anyone could see you.  That’s just piss poor planning.”  

Your words continued to irk the smaller boy, while it seemed to amuse the taller one.  He chuckled at your attitude, surprised at how you can run your mouth in a situation that is less than desirable.  You only looked and glared at the man.

“What’re you laughing about?”  He crossed his arm and bent down to grab your chin and jerk your head up to look at him.  You narrowed your eyes, recalling his face from one of the photos in the meeting room back at the base.  He was the leader and you were no doubt in some isolated room that was under Bangtan’s rule.  You pulled your chin away, but only to have it gripped harder and pulled back to him.  

“I prefer eye contact when I’m speaking to someone.”  He looked you over, moving you head with your chin and keeping it firm in his hand.  “I can see why those rookie 7 kept you around.  You’re easy on the eyes.”  You furrowed your brows and jerked your chin away and fast enough to grab ahold of his thumb and harshly bite down on it.  

The man hissed as he pulled it from your teeth and then, instinctively, slapped the back of his hand against your face.  He waved around his hand, hissing at his red thumb as you you huffed with a now red cheek.  

“Clearly someone doesn’t have an idea on how to deal with people.”  He seethed at you, his octave lowering. YOu fought back with your casual snarky attitude.

“Practice what you preach Leader,” he seemed a bit surprised you called him by his position, “you’ve not only demanded me, a woman, but also rather disgustingly commented on my looks like some pig and then laid your hands on me.  I don’t think I’m the one in the wrong here.”

“So, you’ve got intel?”  He was surprised, yet amused.  You looked at the smaller boy then back to the leader.  

“I’ve got enough.”  

“Well, enough to just now our faces and positions isn’t going to cut it sweetheart.  Names are preferable.” You rose your brow at him. Was he really willing to give up names in a situation like this?  You figured he had no intention on letting you go, so that was his voice of reason his head, but you had other plans.  In time, he would figure that out.  

“Well, are you gonna let the silent friendly ghost tell me, or are you going to open your mouth again. I’m no physic, so talk already.”  He clicked his tongue in amusement at you, jerking his head in an amused manner.

“Ahh, such a charmer you are.”  The man pointed to the smaller one close to him with his thumb.  “The one who brought you here when I asked him to is Suga.”  

“Suga? Sound’s fake.”  Suga huffed, moving his head away from you before muttering under his breath.

“Of course it’s a fake name, idiot.”  You furrowed your brows at him.

“Yah, I’d appreciate if you wanna insult me, you do it to my face instead of look away like a rebellious child too afraid to stand up to their mother thank you very much.”  Disgarding your small quarrel, the leader got your attention back by giving his own alias.

“RM.  Just call me that.”  

“Oh, so no cute pet names?  Ehhh, I dunno if RM is gonna stick, ya feel?  You look too much like an egg.  Can’t I just call you that?  It’ll be in endearment, I swear.”  Your voice was thick in sarcasm and attitude that it irked RM, just enough to where he had to bit on his lip and advert his eyes to keep from losing his temper again.

He looked back to you, grabbing your neck firmly. Not enough to cut off your passage of your oh-so-beloved air, but enough for it for his fingertips to push just enough into your skin to leave small, faint bruises later; leaving the area of flesh tender and sore for some time.

“You’re bait, so start acting like bait.” Well, you got the reason why you were here, now you just need to keep pushing to get the why they were after your family.  Those 7 boys were family, ever since a year ago, they were the only thing you had left.  You couldn’t afford to get them into a situation that is beyond stupid.  You had to fight for yourself here, you had no one to save you.

You fought back the urge to wince and tense up around your neck with RM’s hand still placed around it and challenged his glare with one of your own.  One you had perfected from glaring at the boys on a daily for various reasons.  A small skill, but a skill nonetheless.  

“What do you want with them?  I can’t say whether or not you’ve met before, but the past year I can say for certain that they haven’t had anything to do with you.  What could you possibly want from them, you go so far as to kidnap a woman in hopes of luring them in?”  RM rolled his eyes, sighing.  His annoyance was becoming more and more abundantly clear, and a small part of you feared begin struck once again.  But, if you could get answers, then you could will yourself to take a few more hits.

“There was a little rumor about, saying little leader JB got himself a little whore to play with.”  You glared at RM as he got closer to your face, smirking all the while, seeming to gain back a bit of his lost patience with you.  “So, I just acted before anyone else did.  It’s all in good fun here, doll.”  You rose your brow, clearly annoyance and a bit confused.

“Fun?  You broke in your my home, sent your little fuck boy,”  you gestured with your eyes to Suga in the corner, “to kidnapped me, tied me to a chair and then put me where I am right now, having this lousy conversation, all for a bit of fun?” The heightening anger in your voice made RM chuckle as he pushed himself closer to your face, making you twitch.

“Everything we do in this business is all in good fun.  Killing, stealing, hacking, anything we do.  It’s because it’s fun to us.  All of us are the same, if you think that your rag tag GOT7 is any different,” he chuckled, “well, then you have a big wake up call honey.”  Your tempter reaching its peak, you threw your forehead in a rapid motion to connect harshly with RM’s.  

He yelled as he stumbled backwards, his fingers leaving red, raised marks on your neck as he cradled his head in his palm.  Suga moved towards his leader in a quick motion before checking on his poor, injured head.

“They aren’t anything like you scumbags.  They’d never lay a hand on a woman unless they absolutely had to.  They’ve taken hits among hits from women before.  There are jobs they hate taking and I know because I’m the one they come to when they need help, advice and I’m there to make sure they know, no matter what they do, they’ll never be evil to me.  They care, maybe no at much as they should, but they do.  You are just unfair, grotesques and sickening men who act like cattle, sticking together and making nose while all your headed to in the future is a slaughterhouse.”  

You’re short monologue, although drenched in anger and your breath heavy from all the stress pushed upon you in such a short time, only snapped the last straw.  RM’s temper had flared, just after yours, as he raised his foot to slam into your gut, his heel pushing harshly and painfully into your pelvis.  

You bit at your bottom lip, trying to hold back the whimpers of pain, but not stopping them completely, as you let small whines out. With each whine, the weight of his foot increased and you can feel your gut scream.  Your head had ducked forward on instinct of the pain, but only did you regret it when your scalp screamed when your hair was harshly pulled upwards and your head lifted to look at RM’s harsh glare.  

“I suggest you shut your mouth, or else we really will have to do something about it.  Loud, obnoxious girls just aren’t my type.”  You bit back the instinct to shoot back a smart remark, but the pain in your gut and your head kept you from saying anything at all.  

The small bit of relief, and your huff of air hurt as his foot was removed and he ripped his hand from your hair before stepping out with Suga and smalling your isolated room’s door.  You breathed sharply as your breathing hurt in your gut and your lip was swollen from you biting back your sounds of pain.  

You sat for a moment in the room, just thinking.  Eventually, you knew that the boys would come storming into, where ever you were being held.  If your mind was in the same thinking process as that of a criminal, you figured that when that happened, someone would come and take you out to use as a sort of shield from harm, threatening your safety for their actions.  

You’d have to be patient until then.  

You had startled awake when the door to your room was slammed open.  You were unaware of when or how you fell asleep and you were barely registering anything until everything sleep state wise was ripping from you, just as you were ripped off the chair.  Your hands and ankles were free, but your hands were held behind your back by a pair of hands who also pushed your forwards.  

You heard shouting as you were pushed down halls that weren’t familiar and you had a feeling that the only reason you were being moved at all was because they were here.  They showed up.  You testingly twisted your wrists held tightly behind you, trying to see if there was any way to get out of the grasp you were in.  But, there was nothing.  Whoever was behind you, had a grip of experience.  You weren’t going anywhere unless something happened to him or distracted him for just one second.  

“Where are you taking me?”  You seethed out at the man behind you.  He was shorter, almost like Suga from earlier.  His hair bleached blonde and, despite his size, you could clearly tell that he was stronger than you were.  It was fine, all you had to do was think and you’d get out of here unscathed.  

“Just move it.”  He opened up a door to a wide, open room, pushing you inside, making you stumble as he let go of you.  You whipped back to him to glare at him, but took note of the sudden silence.  

“Y/N!”  You jumped at the familiar voice and looked back into the room where you could see, across at the other side of the open space was JB.  But, it wasn’t just him.  Everyone stood with him, even Youngjae who hated being in the front lines.  

“Jaebu-agh!”  Your relief filled smile lasted but a moment before your neck was ceased into a hold by someone’s arm around your neck and your movements stopped completely when you felt that circular, chilled piece of metal against your head.  You didn’t need to stop and think when you knew you had a gun pointing a clean shot into your skull.

It was that same man who brought you here.  The only reason he let you go was to put you in this situation.  You kept your hands at your sides, gripping harshly onto the bottom of your shirt.  If you moved even an inch, nothing was stopping this man from blowing your brains out.  You looked at JB, and even at such a distance, you could see so much negative emotion in his eyes.  

But, they were in everyone’s eyes.  Everyone was panicked, scared, enraged and impatient.  They wanted nothing more than you grab you and get back home.  If you just had an opening.  If you just had one chance to move without the threat of a bullet, you could get home.  You just needed that opening.  

“You’re sick.”  JB seethed across the way as the rest of Bangtan showed up, RM stepping in the front.  His arms cross and a smug smirk on his face.

“How much do you think a young girl would sell to a whore house now adays since they’re all hidden underground in black markets?”  JB’s rage started flying off the handles as Jinyoung grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.  They spoke silently with their gazes, almost like they had something planned.

And not a second later, something did happen.  

In the small silent tension, in a split second, a window from the upper part of the room, shattered and the man behind you let out a shrill scream before he let go of you and stumbled backwards.  You took the chance to act instead of act like a fear stricken deer in headlights.  

You whipped yourself around and grabbed his unarmed arm, twisting it over your shoulder and flipping him over your back.  He flew over your small body before landing harshly on the concrete floors, coughing and hacking as you noticed the small bullet wound in his left shoulder.  You shook off your questions as you raced for his gun he had lost and quickly fired a round upwards.  

You were going to shot anyone, at least, not yet.  It was a warning shot and while you stood alone, standing above the boy you had put on the ground with a bullet wound, all was silent.  Your glare you shot at Bangtan and all its members was icy, cold and harsh.  Anyone would think that by your gaze, you had spent your life killing others, but in reality, you hadn’t taken a life at all.  

But that’s changed.  If you had to, you were willing to pick up a gun. You were willing and ready to fight for your life.  This past year had changed you and with the change, you weren’t inexperienced.  Bambam would spar with you, Jackson would teach you how to defend yourself, Jinyoung showed you how to use and maintain firearms of all kinds, Youngjae made you smarter and taught you the simplest form of hacking he could, Yugyeom helped you develop your speed, Mark taught you patience and timing and JB had taught you how to keep yourself together and keep your head.

All of these things you had learned and now, it was paying off.  You were not helpless.  You refused to be another damsel in distress.  You could take care of yourself to an extent, and if you needed help you’d ask for it, but right here, right now, all you wanted to do, was prove that you weren’t someone ordinary.  

RM had cleared his throat, clearly not expecting this type of revolt from you.  He walked towards you slowly, opening his mouth to try and compromise.

“Now, listen-”  

You wouldn’t listen.  Not to him, not to Bangtan.  You lowered your gun and shot off a round, putting a bullet in his leg, watching him fall to his knee and hiss as he let out strangled cries in pain.  You started walking towards RM, as the rest of his men started to gear up, grabbing their weapons just as your boys took theirs. 

You made it without a foot of RM, looking down at him, gun pointed at the ground, watching the blood flow from his leg and listening to his continuous hissing.  

“The next time you decide to kidnap a woman, do your research.  Because this woman,”  You raised your gun, pointing it at him, “was the wrong fucking one to take.”  Before you could act, you felt someone push your head down and pull you backwards, pulling you to their chest as gun fire went off around you.  

“Y/N!”  JB, who had grabbed you, held you to his side as the two sides started to act separately.  Some of GOT7 spared off with Bangtan and some took to the side of the man who held you captive and RM.  It was all a blur because with JB rushing with you in his arm, flush to his side and the others slowly regrouping around you two, soon they made their way outside to their van, all hoped in and were soon speed off.

As Mark drove off in a speeding frenzy, Youngjae in shotgun working with his laptop to try and find the quickest route out, the rest of you all sat, out of breath in the back of the empty van.  Bambam and Jackson had wasted no time in tackling you and letting out cries for leaving you alone.  

“Listen it’s fine.  Everyone’s okay, so it’s fine.”  Yugyeom pointed to your head, the blood still dried to it and the faint scratches on your neck from RM earlier, not to mention your split lip you didn’t realize you had.  

“Yeah, you look totally fine.”  He was upset, but that was reasonable.  

“It could have been worse.” Jinyoung hissed and closed his eyes, shaking his head at you.

“Nope, don’t even go there.  I don’t want to think about anything worse happening.”  The group was silent for a moment before JB grabbed your hand and held it tightly.  You held it back as you thought back to what happened to the man holding the gun to your head.  Thinking about it, none of the boys were armed and yet, he was shot in the shoulder.

“Hey, who shot the man holding me?”  Bambam looked to JB.

“JB had contacted a rookie unit we know.  They’re rookies, but they have a sniper who’s exceptionally skilled.  Yugyeom and I knew him before, so it was a favor between friends for a friend.”  You looked to JB.

“Thankfully they look up to us for both training and supplies, so they couldn’t exactly say no. However, Chan had excellent aim as usual.”

“Chan?”  Bambam nodded.  “There’s this small faction, more like subunit to us, that Chan had started when he needed to support us.  There’s only 9 of them, and they’re still young, but they’ll learn.” You nodded.  Well, that was 9 more supportive bodies at least.  Too bad you were only learning about them now.  

The rest of the trip home was silent and when you got there, the boys insisted you go to bed and sleep off the events.  You needed rest, and not tied to a chair, but proper sleep.  Of course, they pushed JB along with you, knowing that out of everyone, he needed you the most right now.  So, taking JB’s hand, the two of your went upstairs and into your shared room.  

When you had entered, your hand was released and soon after your wrist ceased before you were yanked to JB.  He pulled you with such force, he stumbled backwards himself, hitting the wall before he started to slide his back down it.  The two of your came to sit on the ground, you between JB’s perched knees as his arms seemed to grow tighter and tighter around your shoulders.  

“You’re okay…” His voice didn’t even sound like him. It broke your heart as you just leaned in his chest more, listening to his rapid, panicked heartbeat.  

“Of course I am.  You all taught me how to defend myself.”  

“That doesn’t mean anything.  So what if we taught you bits and pieces, you had a gun to your head and I thought you were going to die.”  His voice began to crack.  “I thought I was going to lose you.  Lose everything.”  He took a shaky breath as you ran your hands over his sides.  “I was fucking terrified.”  

You knew he was, and looking back, if you hadn’t been in such a delusotionary state of rage and pure instinct, you would have been frightened to the point of stillness.  The only reason you weren’t was because you had your friends with you, your family.  You had JB right behind you, ready to defend you at any moment, and he did.  

“Jaebum,”  you spoke softly to him, “let’s just go to bed.  We’ll go wash out face, change into our comfortable clothing and just sleep.  Just trust me, it’ll help.”  

“I’m too scared to let go of you. What if-”  

“You’ll be right beside me.  What happened couldn’t be helped, it was a mistake, everyone makes them.”

“But this mistake could have been unfixable!”  You shook your head, pulling away from you and cradling his face in your hands.  His under eyes were dark, heavy black.  His face was sollen, frightened, terrified and sad.  You pulled his head down to yours, putting your forehead to his.  

“It’ll be okay.  I’m here now, and I’m safe.  So, let’s wash up and rest for the night, okay?”  Your voice was soft as his stiff shoulders seemed to relax and soon he only gave you a nod.  He stayed at your side as you washed the blood from your face and treated the split to your lip and the minuscule scratches to your neck before going back and changing.

As you crawled into bed that night, JB had nearly immediately pulled you to him, pushing you air tight to his chest, not ready to let you go until he was forced to.  He found so much reassurance in your warmth and your touch, it made him remember that you were with him again and that the time you were gone, was in the past.  

It could have ended with him bringing back a body tonight, cold and limp with a bullet in your head, but instead he got you back.  He got your warmth, your smile, your reassurance and voice.  He got his everything back.  

The fear and tension in his muscles were finally released as when he felt your breathing steadily against his chest, sleeping like an angel he had been blessed with in his cruel, tainted life. He’d never let something like this happen to you again, even if he had to go the extra mile to make you safe.  

From that day, you had acted more with them, rather than for them. You would ride along on easy scale jobs, but still sat the higher ones out.  When you had called Kyun, after you hadn’t in what felt like decades, and told him your experience, he nearly shouted your ear off before he demanded to speak to JB and then shouted his ear off.  You’d help more with Youngjae and his codes and schematics and help Jinyoung stalk, clean and test new and old firearms.  

However, through all of this, you still did your work as the resident mother of the rag tag group of 7.  But, your bold attempt on RM’s life not long ago and your cold gaze and clear intent that you meant every word and action you said and did, quickly spread through the underground community.  

Needless to say, when they knew that you were out on a run with the boys, they were all ready to steer clear of the single woman terror that was you.  All eyes on you that night saw it, they saw you and the cold side of you that you weren’t afraid of anymore.  And if any was willing to try and test you on it again.  

They’d learn the hard way that you wouldn’t hesitate to release it again. 


End file.
